Drakes Charms
by Aurora2490
Summary: Can love prevail when a family is against it and what happens when one Hallowell becomes the center for a lot of magic?
1. Chapter 1

**Drake woke up and rubbed his eyes open. He looked around and it looked early for him. He looked at his clock and he was right it was. He was up an hour earlier then normal. He laid back down and sighed. His head hurt so did his chest. He had made finally come to terms with the fact that he was gay and he hadn't been sleeping well at all afterwards. "Well might as well…." He said sitting up but he saw across the street the vacant house just behind them was being moved into. He looked on and saw two very beautiful guys standing talking to a slightly bigger one. The first was about 5'5 with white hair with black blue highlights. He couldn't see his eyes but the guy had a swimmer's build and was very feminine looking. He was talking to the second who was a bit taller with a runner's build to him. He was a bit emo looking which made Drake drool. Drake had a thing for emo boys and these two fit the bill. They both wore leather pants with gold chains and belliless shirts. The white haired one had earrings in his ear's and if Drake saw correctly a belly button ring. As did the taller one. But the short was in white while the taller one was in black. **

**Drake got out of bed and started getting dressed. Josh his brother started to wake up and just starred at Drake. "Ok who are and what have you done with my brother?" Asked Josh. "It's me. I couldn't sleep. Hey I'm going to see if the new neighbors want any help moving in." Drake said and ran out. Josh was speechless. His Drake wanting to help some one move in. As in carry stuff. Their had to be a girl involved.**

**Drake ran downstairs and grabbed an apple and Audrey his mom saw him run out the door. "Was that Drake?" She asked stunned as Josh came down still in his pajama's. "Yeah. Apparently he wants to see if the new neighbors want help moving in." Said Josh smiling. "Most have a cute daughter." Said Walter and they nodded. "Oh the three of them are but their not girl.s' Said Megan coming down. "What?" Asked Josh as she sat at the table. "Their all three boys. Very hot boys. Two are cute and the older one is hot. I think their brother's." Said megan. The older three just shrugged.**

**Drake climbed the fence and dropped on the other side and the three saw him and walked out into their back yard. "Can we help you?" Asked the white haired boy. "Oh. I'm Drake Parker. I saw you moving in. I was wondering if you needed any help." He said. "Wow sure. I'm glad we have good neighbors. I'm Oran Hallowell. And these two hunks are my brother's Wyatt and Chris." Said oran and the other two shock his hand. Oran had them follow them inside and boxes sat around. "So what made you really come here on a Sunday morning?" Asked Wyatt smiling. "Oh I just noticed you looked like you needed help." Drake lied. "You saw my two hot brother's?" Asked Wyatt smiling with the other two in the other room. "I'm caught. I'm not out though." Drake blushed. "We all three are gay to. Your in good company." Wyatt smiled. **

**"Wow. Really?" Asked Drake helping to stock a cabinet. "Yep. We all came out in college." Wyatt said. "But those two don't look more then 17." Drake said confused. "Well their kind of geniuses. Chris went at 16 and Oran 15. Me I'm average.' Wyatt smiled. "Bro your far from it. Oh and Drake your cute two." Said Oran walking and kissing his cheek and walking over to hand Wyatt a water. "You want something Drake? We can't let our helper weither away.' Oran smiled. "Would you get mad if I asked for a soda and a date?" Asked Drake. "No. How about tonight 8?" Asked Oran and Drake nodded and Oran leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on the lips and walked off. "I really need to have him teach me that." Wyatt smiled. "What?" Asked Drake putting plates in the cupboard. "Well men flock to him. You are the only one I've seen him take real intrest in though." Wyatt said and Drake smiled. **

**They worked for three hour's and got most of the house unpacked. Oran was starting to look for lunch when Drake shut the fridge. "Your coming to my place for lunch." Drake insisted. "Ok. I'll tell Wy and Chris." He said. He and Drake were walking to the fence when Oran stopped. "Oh you said you weren't out. Won't your parents wonder if you bring a guy who looks like me home?" Asked Oran quietly and Drake took his hand. "I want them to know." He smiled and decided then and there to come out. **

**They climbed the fence and Oran walked along side Drake who opened the door for him and Oran smiled sweetly. Drake saw that his eyes were a icy blue that made him look angelic. They entered the house to find Josh doing work on his computer and Megan watching tv with her parents. "Guys meet one of our neighbors. Oran Hallowell." Said Drake getting their attention and they turned around and they all seemed to gasp. "Hello Oran. What a name. Beautiful name.' Audrey smiled. "My mom says so. It abbreviated from Aurora. It means goddess of swirling lights." He smiled and Audrey smiled back shaking his hand. Walter and the other two joined them. "Oran Hallowell. I've heard that name." Megan said. "Oh you probably know our cloths shop Charming." Said Oran and Megan lit up. "You owned Charming?" She asked and Oran nodded with a giggle. "Mom I thought he could eat lunch with us.' Said Drake. "Oh of course. We ordered pizza that fine Oran?" Asked Walter. "Totally. I'm hungry. Unpacking takes it out of you." He smiled and Josh made him sit. **

**"So where are the two hottes I saw with you this morning?" Megan asked. "Oh Chris and Wyatt. Their going to check on our shop. We own it together and Wyatt has a restraint. We moved here from San Fran." Said Oran and they all nodded. "How old are you?" Asked Audrey smiling. "Me. I'm 18." He said. "And you own your own clothing store?" Asked Walter. "7 actually." He smiled and they all looked impressed. "He's a genius. Him and Chris. They went to college when they were 15 and 16." Smiled Drake. "Wow. Whered you go?" Asked Josh. "Columbia. I was one of their pioneering students in their new arts program." He said. "I'm thinking of going to Columbia." Josh smiled. "Well if you talk to me and let me look over your transcripts I could send in a recommendation for you. I was friends with the Dean." He said and Josh ran up to get his stuff. "So Drake what do you do?" Asked Oran turning to him and Drake seemed to shrink. **

**"It's nothing like you." He frowned. "What? Come on tell me. Pleeeeaaassee." Oran said giving in the lip. "Ok. I'm in a band. We're trying to get a contract and stuff." Drake said. "A band. That's so cool. What genre?" Asked Oran excited. "I like a lot of stuff but rock is number one." Said Drake starting to smile. "God you've captured my heart. I also am tied with some of the classics. I love music. My mom owns a night club." He said sipping tea Audrey gave him. "Really? That must have been an interesting life." Walter smiled. "Totally. My mom was one of the best. She let me Chris and Wyatt in to listen to the bands. No one ever turned her in for it. All the customer's loved us. We'd get up sometimes and sing with the bands. My mom made me sing on her 39 birthday. It didn't go to bad. Everyone liked it." He smiled. "Sounds like a great woman." Smiled Drake as Josh came down and sat going through paper's and the door bell range and Walter went and paid for the pizza. **

**"The one of the things I miss about home. Moms pizza." He moaned. "Was she a good cook?" Asked Josh. "She was a chief. Owned her own restraint to. Charmed. It's the best place in all of San Fran. I worked there and paid my way through college with Wyatt and Chris." He said. "Your to perfect." Drake smiled. "No I'm far from it Drake. I have my faults. Your great and don't let anyone tell you different. Like with your music. Don't let anyone discourage you. Music is your thing. Work it." Smiled Oran putting his head on Drakes shoulder. "Your to great." Drake smiled and the other's nodded. "Hey I know. I'll call my mom. She has contacts and I bet they could help out a little." Said Oran. "Really?" Asked Drake smiling. "Totally. You helped us put everything away. It's the least I can do." Said oran and Drake kissed his cheek.**

**He froze and looked at his family who were all looking at him. "Maybe I should go." Said Oran going to get up. "No Oran. Is this why you've been depressed Drake?" Asked Josh making Oran sit and the parents listened. "I've always known. I just started to stop denying it. I'm gay." Drake said. "I have to say you had us fooled.' Audrey said. "Well I dated those girls but never really went far with it." Drake said holding his head down. "Son we're no disappointed. If you wanna date Oran we support you." Said Walter and Drake looked up at him and to his mom who smiled. "He's right we will. But you treat Oran right." Audrey said. "I will." Smiled Drake tearing and leaned in and kissed Oran gently on the cheek and Oran smiled. "Drake you finish your home work?" Asked Josh. "Oh no… I got stuck on the equations of disimoes.' Said Drake shocking them. "You actually know what those are?" Asked Audrey. "Yeah. I guess….. I just played dumb." Drake smiled and Oran giggled. "I'll help." Oran said standing and pulled him up. **

**They walked up the stairs and to Drake and Josh's room. "Wow cool room." Oran smiled and Drake nodded and motioned towards the couch. "So. Lets get to it." Drake said. They sat down and Oran was showing him the formula's. "I think we need music.' Oran said walking to the stereo and popping in the plug of his mp3 player. He started it and make up started to play. "This ok?" Asked Oran and Drake nodded. He sat down by Drake and they worked some more. "You are good." Oran smiled. "I don't know.' Drake said putting it up. "No you are. You just need to believe in yourself like you do when you stand on stage and perform a song." Said Oran and Drake smiled and leaned in and kissed him. They pulled apart and Drake blushed. "Drake I sense your nervous." Said Oran crossing his legs. "I am. I don't want hurt.' He said. "I would never hurt you. Wyatt and Chris will probably strangle me for this. But…. Would you like to know all about me? No secrets. My biggest secret is a dangerous one. It could hurt people. Can I trust you with it and my heart?" Asked Oran blushing. "Yes.' Drake smiled kissing his cheek.**

**"Drake do you believe in the supernatural? Witches more specifically?" Asked Oran. "Yeah. I'm actually wiccan.' Drake smiled. "Well what if I told you witches, demons, fairies, ghost and warlocks exsisted?" Asked Oran and Drake looked at him. "I'd listen out." Drake said. "I am about to show you something. Something that is a part of me." Oran said he leaned forward and kissed Drake and pulled back with Drake breathing out cold air. "What was that?" Asked Drake half confused and half turned on. **

**"I'm a witch Drake. As in spells and potions. We fight demons on a weekly basses and save the world. I'm whats called a Charmed one." He said and Drake leaned in. "It's ok. I'm not going to tell anyone. So what else can you do?" Asked Drake smiling. "I can freeze things and blow them up. I can sense emotions. Levitate and kind of teleport.' Said Oran. "Sense emotions.. So you?" Asked Drake. "Yes I know your horny. So am I and it's driving me nuts.' He said blushing and hiding his face in a pillow. "Don't be embarssed.' Smiled Drake. "You know my brother Chris wants to jump your bones?" Asked Oran putting down the pillows. "Really?" Asked Drake. "Yeah. He's jealous." Smiled Oran. "Well he can't have me." Smiled Drake leaning in and kissing Oran this time Oran allowed him entrance to his mouth. Oran tasted his tongue and could barely hold back. Drake pulled back slowly and pulled Oran into his chest laying him down. They went to sleep for about three hours. **

**Chris and Wyatt came home to find Oran still not there so they decided to head over to Drakes. They walked over and knocked on the door and a little girl answered. "You're here for Oran right?" Asked the little girl. "Yes. I'm Chris and this is Wyatt we're his brother's." Said Chris shaking her hand. "Follow me cute stuff." She said and Chris smiled. They walked up the hall to the door of Drakes and Josh. She turned the knob and they walked in the room and saw Oran sleeping in Drakes arms peacefully. Chris smiled walking over and walking around the couch to sit on the table and brushed the hair from Oran's face and Oran woke up. "Hey you." Smiled Oran and Drake woke up. "Oh sorry I woke you babe we have visitor's." Oran said. "You didn't I missed you head in my chest…. You call me babe?" Asked Drake smiling. "Yep." Smiled Oran blushing and leaning in for a kissed and the other three watched and Megan rolled her eyes and smiled. **

**"So what were you two doing?" Asked Wyatt raising an eye brow. "Believe it or not Wy we didn't do anything but work on home work and sleep. How could I not be comfortable after a great kiss and a great soft chest." Smiled Oran laying back down and his brother's smiled. Megan left and Oran straddled Drakes chest and laid furthure in to him. "Don't you think this is moving a bit fast?" Asked Chris and Wyatt nodded. Drake got worried Oran did but Oran looked him in the eyes and smiled. "No. I've never been happier." Oran said and leaned in and kissed Drake practically swallowing his tonsils. "I know this is kind of wrong but that is hot." Chris said and Drake and Oran smiled. "He Wyatt shut the door I need to up date you on something." Said oran and Wyatt shut it. **

**"No one hear's, Let no one hear we, say this one blessed be." He said and the door glowed and died down. "Oran!" Shocked Wyatt pointing at Drake. "Oh him. He knows." Said Oran kissing Drake. Chris and Wyatt shot him a look. "Guy's don't be mad at him please. I told him I didn't want hurt and to let me know I could trust him he told me." Said Drake defending him. Chris and Wyatt tried to look mad and faultered. "Ok. Well Drake as you seem to know. We are planning on visiting the family in San Fran tonight. Wanna come?" Asked Wyatt smiling. "Sure." Drake smiled. "He just agreed to death." Chris laughed and Oran hit him in the arm. "She is not that bad sweetie. She is just protective." Said oran and Drake nodded. Wyatt and Chris left to dress as Drake went doing. **

**"You watching me is making me hard." Drake said blushing while taking off his shirt. "Well let me help." Oran smiled and walked over kissing him and had Drake sit. "You don't have to Oran.' Drake said. "I wanna. Can I love you Drake please. Will you let me? Physically and emotionally?" Asked Oran tearing and laying on his chest. "Of course. But are you sure? You could have anyone." He said. "I only want you Drake." He said kissing him then kiss Drakes neck leaving a bite mark and moving to Drakes nipples. "Fuck." Drake said as Oran bit and sucked them gently. Oran rubbed his cock through his pants and when Oran made it to his puch he had Drake blushed. "I'm sorry I don't have abs." Drake apologized. **

**"Don't Drake. I think your sexy. I love you little tummy. It's very sexy. To tell the true I prefer it. It says you eat well. I like the pecks and the slight belly. It's making me very hard." Smiled Oran kissing his happy trial down to the top of Drakes zipper and pulling it down and he continued to kiss his way to the bulge then grabbed the under wear. Oran looked in Drakes eyes and he nodded as Oran hooked his underwear and pants and pulled them down and Drakes cock popped out. It stood to be at least a good 11 in. "Wow." Smiled Oran making Drake blush. "I want to see your's." Drake insisted sitting up. Oran smiled and stood taking off his shirt. Without any hesitation he pushed his pants and underwear down. **

**He stood with his ten and a half inch cock pointing at Drake. "Wow." Drake smiled and Oran stepped out of his cloths. "I want to suck you.' Drake said. "I want you to. Lay on the bed and 69 with me." Oran said pushing Drake further on Joshes bed and laid the opposite direction as him. Drake put the head in his mouth and gently licked and suckled it. Oran moaned and Drake massaged his ass cheeks. Oran took Drake in his mouth and slowly went down as Drake closed his eyes in pleasure. He moaned and tried to take all of Oran but choked having to back off. "Drake go slow. Only take as much as you can. It feels great." Oran said smiling and Drake blushed and smiled back. Oran knew Drake was nervous so he moved from Drakes cock and went to his balls kissing them gently and lifting his leg to get to them better. **

**He suck them into his mouth and played with them and Drake moaned and went further on his cock. Oran moved slowly to Drakes pucker and licked it sending shiver's to Drake. He slowly pushed his tongue in and Drake moaned more and took the rest of him in and Oran smiled. He took a finger and started to finger Drake who moaned and backed off his cock. "What are you doing to me?" Drake moaned. "I'm fingering and eating you out. It's how I'd loosen you up for you know. And how you would me." Smiled Oran and Drake spread Oran's leg and looked at his pucker. "You a virgin?" Asked Drake. "Yep." He smiled and Drake did to and licked his pucker and Oran shivered and moaned going back to Drakes cock.**

**Drake had gotten three finger's in and Oran was moaning and trying to ride his hand. "Can I make love to you Oran?" He asked blushing. "Oran kissed him and Laid on his back and Drake pulled him self parallel to him and laid in between his legs and kissed him starting to push in. Oran moaned and rapped his legs around him and held him to him. Drake pulled back out and pushed back in making Oran shiver. "Can I cum in you?" Asked Drake hopping. "Yes. I want you in me." He whispered and Drake started to get a rythum going and Oran leaned back and took it. He moaned as Drake kissed his neck and left his own bite marks and kisses. **

**Oran looked into Drakes eyes and it felt as if Drake was in his soul. Oran began to tear and kissed Drake when he cummed in him. Drake fell on him and they laid there kissing. "I love you." Drake said and Oran smiled kissing him. "I love you to. You made me feel wonderful." Said oran whipping a tear away. "Next time you can me.' Drake smiled kissing him. "Really?" Asked Oran smiling. "Yes. I wanna share everything with you and feel what you feel." Drake said licking one of the bite marks he left and tasted blood. "Oh no I hurt you." Drake said. "It's ok. I like it." Smiled Oran kissing him. They reluctantly got up and dressed for the family meeting. "I wish we could lay like that forever." Said Oran smiling. "Hey… could I come over tonight?" Asked Drake blushing. "Totally. Here." Oran said handing him a key. "You gave me your key?" Asked Drake smiling. "Yeah. All the most important people in my life get one." He smiled and Drake kissed him as the door opened. "Ok love birds. Drake your parents think your going to dinner and a show with us." Said Wyatt walking in. "You ready babe? This may feel a bit weird." Said Oran pulling him close and vanishing.**

**They appeared in the Manor in orbs and smoke. "You ok babe?" Asked Oran. "Totally. That actually felt pretty cool." Drake said. They walked into the kitchen and Piper stood cooking with Phoebe with Paige watching. "Hey you three. Who the hotty?" Asked Paige and Piper and Phoebe looked at the blushing Drake. "This is Drake he's our neighbor and Oran's kissing buddy." Smiled Chris. "Chris. He's much more." Smiled Oran kissing Drake who blushed and smiled. "When did that happen?" Asked Phoebe to Wyatt. "This afternoon. Oh he knows we're witches to." Said Wyatt. "You told him after one afternoon?" Asked Piper and Oran looked at her and sat down in Drakes lap. "Mom. I know but…. Theres something about him. I just know I can trust him. He's sweet and very loving." Oran said leaning in and closing his eyes and breathing in Drakes scent. **

**"You know all this after taking a nap on the couch with him?" Asked Wyatt. "Nap on the couch?" Asked Paige. "Yeah after me and Wyatt got back front the store Oran wasn't home so we went over thinking he was talking with them. Well we found him on the couch sleeping on a certain stud." Smiled Chris and Drake blushed. "A very comfortable stud at that." Smiled Oran kissing his neck. "You guys slept together." Wyatt said and they both turned red. "No comment." Drake said and hid in Oran's neck as the smaller boy laughed. "That's kind of irresponsible." Piper said. "Hey. You wanna talk irresponsible. Talk to your oldest who had a orgy in college." Said Oran pointing at Wyatt who gave him a dirty look. "Hey bro you out me I out you." Said Oran sticking out his tongue. "Ok! What brought this about?" Asked Piper sturring the pot on the stove. **

**"He came over and I shock his hand and that was it. I felt so many things. It was such a rush. I'd never felt anything like it before. Since then… just being near him makes me blush and feel his arms around me." Said Oran putting his forehead to Drakes and looked into his eyes again. Leo walked in and stopped short. "Ok my youngest is sitting in the lap of a guy I haven't even meet yet.' Leo said crossing his arms. "Hey daddy. Meet Drake my boyfriend." Said Oran not looking away from Drake who held him calmly. "No fear. Wow this kid is good." Paige said and Phoebe nodded. "So Drake." Said Leo and Drake looked at Leo as Oran let him and shock the mans hand. "Hello sir. I'm Drake yes. Drake Parker." He said and Leo nodded. "So what is it you do Drake?" Asked Leo sitting by them. "He's in a band. And he's pretty smart to." Said Oran smiling. "I don't know about the smart thing.' Drake said blushing. "You are. If I have to I'll tutor you everynight before bed and make sure you get your diploma." Said Oran smiling kissing him. "Ok for you I will." Drake said and Oran hugged him. "So how did you two meet?" Asked Leo as Piper had them all carry food into the big table. **

**"I helped them unpack their stuff and invited Oran over for lunch and everything happened from there." Drake said taking Oran's hand. Oran leaned into him and pulled their chairs together and put his legs in Drakes lap. "He knows we're witches." Said Piper and Leo looked a bit questioning. "Son not to pester you but why?" Asked Leo. "Dad. Drake is very trust worthy. I wanted to show the same trust so I told him everything. I didn't want it to block me and him." Said Oran hugging Drake to him. They sat holding one another and everyone watched them as they smiled and kissed. Oran's shirt moved and Paige saw the bite mark. "Holy shit." She said looking at it. "What?" Asked Phoebe. "Look at that love bite." Smiled Paige. Leo saw it and turned white. "You didn't?" Asked Leo closing his eyes. "Oh yes they did." Wyatt said smiling.**

**"Oran where's your sense?" Asked Leo. "Drake come on.' Said Oran standing up and pulling Drake up with him. "Oran you come back here!" Said Leo and Oran turned back to his dad. "No! You shut up and listen!" He said and everyone looked at him stunned. "I love Drake. If you can't handle it fine! But you will not demean what he means to me. What we did was beautiful. I will not have either of you belittling that. We'll just join his family for dinner I think. Aunts we'll meet the cousin's some other time." Said Oran and Paige walked over hugging him. "I love you baby. I think it's wonderful. Drake I love ya and come again." Paige said kissing both their cheeks before phasing out. "Paige!" Piper said. "What? He's going to what his heart feels Piper. I'm just glad he's with someone who makes feel this way." Said Paige sitting to eat again. "he told Leo to shut up." Phoebe said. "To be honest I wanted to do the same thing.' Paige said eating and everyone looked at her. **

**The two phased into the side of Drakes yard out of sight. Oran went to walk inside but Drake pulled him into him. "You ok? I'm here baby." Drake said kissing him. "I am. They'll get over it. If they don't well I don't care. No one will make me stop loving you." Oran said kissing him back and hugging him. They took hands and walked into the house and the family was sitting up dinner. "Hey you two. I thought you were going to dinner and a show." Said Walter. "It fell through on our end." Said Oran sadly. "What happened?" Asked Audrey. "Ummm. Chris and Wyatt told my folks and well they don't like that I stated dating Drake so quick. They basically ringed us. I hung up the phone. Wyatt supports them. My aunt Paige is all for us though." Said Oran smiling and kissing Drake. "We're sorry son. You want to eat with us?" Asked Audrey pulling him to the table. "Sure. I'd love to. It smells great." Oran said and Audrey hugged him and went to fix him a plate. "Where's Josh?" Asked Drake sitting by him. "Oh he went to stay over at a friends." Said Walter. "Cool. Oran you wanna stay here since the blow out?" Asked Drake. "That would actually be good if it's ok with your parents." He said and walter smiled and nodded. Drake drew him into a kiss as Audrey brought a plate for him to eat. "So what you going to do while Drakes at school?" Asked Megan. **

**"I have no idea. The store pretty much runs itself now. Plus I have no desire to see my brother's. Chris may not have said much but he didn't defend me either." Said Oran and Audrey nodded. "You could say here if you want. That's fine with us." Said Walter and Audrey nodded. "Thank you. Hey if you want I can bring you lunch tomorrow babe." Said Oran. "I'd love that." Drake said kissing his cheek. "So you gonna come out at school?" Asked Walter. "Yeah. Now I want to keep the girls off. I have all I need right here." Drake smiled and Oran blushed. "Am I going to be hated?" Asked oran and they nodded and smiled. "Oh well. As long as I get to drink from the peverbial glass." Said Oran and Drake smiled. "You do." Drake smiled and kissed Oran sharing corn with him. "Yum. That was the best corn I've every had." Oran smiled and they all laughed. Megan rolled her eyes but laughed to. **

**After dinner Oran ran over to the house and ran into his room and grabbed some cloths and his phone, brush, tooth brush, eyeliner, and wallet. He was putting it in a bag when Wyatt and Chris walked in his room. "where you going?" Asked Wyatt leaning in his door way. "I'm spending the night with Drake and his family. I just needed a few things." He said and Wyatt dumped the bag as he went to find his laptop. "Wyatt!" He said walking over putting the labtop down. "Your not going anywhere!" Wyatt said as Oran pulled the bag out of his hands. "I am 18! I can do as I please! You are not my keeper. Hear my words hear them now, Any way I don't care how, Remov my brother from my room now!" he chanted and Wyatt was phased out side the door and Oran blocked his room from orbing and locked the door. Wyatt pounded on it with Chris as Oran phased out with his stuff. **

**He appeared out side the Parker's front door and walked in. He faked a smiled and walked past Audrey and up the stirs to Drakes room. He walked in and threw his bag on Joshes bed then ran over to Drake to lay in his arms. "What happened?" Asked Drake. "They tried to stop me. Wyatt dumped my bag once. I had to actually use a spell on him and block my room off from orbing." Said Oran. "I don't wanna come in between you and your family.' Drake teared. "Your not. I want you. Don't forget that. If they can't handle that owell." Said Oran kissing him. Oran got up and concentrated. He ran to his bag and got some crystals. He put one around his neck and walked on over to Drake. "Whats this?" Asked Drake. "It's a special crystal that will stop anyone from orbing me or you away. No one but us can take them off." He smiled. "Cool.' Said Drake kissing him. "You wanna go to bed?" Asked Drake. "Sure." Said Oran they got up and Drake was stripping to his boxer's but watch Oran stripped nude. "Do you mind?" Asked Oran who blushed. "No." Said Drake taking off his boxer's. **

**They climbed up into his bed and Drake pulled Oran close and kissed him. "Do you want to take my virginity now? I'm ready." Drake whispered. "Yes." Said Oran kissing him and pushing his legs to his chest and crawling down to his cock and took it in his mouth. Drake moaned as a finger went into him. Oran was slow and gentle with him and soon Drake motioned for him to begin. He kissed Drake and started to slowly push in. Drake caught his breath and Oran stopped and kissed his neck until the pain subsided and started to pushed in again. Drake was soon moaning softly and laying wide open for him as Oran made love to him. Oran stroked him gently as he penetrated him. Drake was in heaven and leaning his head back. "You ok love?" Asked Oran. "Yes. This is so unreal. I am so happy.' Drake cried and Oran kissed him. "This is real. I'm here with you." He purred in Drakes ear as he cummed in him. He laid on Drake still filling him and They rolled over with Drake on top of him and slowly fell asleep with Oran rubbing his back.**

**In the morning the alarm clock went off and they both woke up and they were a sticky mess. "We need a shower." Giggled Drake. "Dange I can't take one with you." Groaned Oran. "Maybe that's a good thing." Laughed Drake kissing him and climbing down. Oran phased down and he had his cloths on. "I so hate you." Smiled Drake at a smirking Oran. "You weren't saying that last night Mr. Parker." Laughed Oran with a naked Drake taking him in his arms. "Last night I loved. I hurt a bit but I still loved it." Smiled Drake kissing then letting him go to put on boxer's for the walk to the shower. "Ok. But you have to take your turn when you get home." Said Oran smiling and Drake walked over and kissed him while grabbing his ass. "I will Mr. Parker." Said Drake walking away leaving Oran smiling and happy. Did Drake mean what he thought he did?**

**Oran walked downstairs smiling and dancing to his mp3 player. He was dancing as Audrey came down with Megan and they both stood watching. When he was done they clapped making him blush. "That was so good. You need to show me." Said Megan. "I will little sis." He said. 'Sis?" Asked Megan. "Yeah. I never had a sister wanna take the role?" Asked Oran. "Sure." Megan smiled hugging him. Audrey smiled as Drake came down and saw them. "Megan no pranking my boyfriend." Drake said. "I won't boob." She said. "Ok you two lets go." Said Audrey. "Actually if it's ok with you Audrey I'd like to give Drake a ride.' He said. 'Sure. See you son." She said hugging Drake and Oran bye. **

**The two walked over to Oran's house and Oran opened the garage and there sat a motorbike. "You have a motorcycle?" Asked Drake. "Yep." He smiled and walked in and put on his helmet and handed Drake one. They got on and Oran started it up and Drake tightened around him making him smile. They backed out as Wyatt and Chris walked out and speed down the road. "He's insane." Wyatt said. "I know." Said Chris watching them ride off. "How did he even start it? I thought I took his keys." Asked Wyatt pulling out his keys. "Bro you been a witch all your life and you have to ask." Said Chris as the keys turned to dust. "Have to admit he's good." Chris smiled walking to his car. "I'm calling dad we need an intervention." Said Wyatt. **

**Oran and Drake pulled into school and got off the bike. "Walk me to class?" Asked Drake taking his hand and Oran nodded. Oran carried his helmet at his side and walked Drake into school where some people starred. "what you never saw a guy with his boy friend before?" Asked Drake and three girls fainted. "Wow.' Smiled Oran giggling and Drake blushed. They made it to his locker and Oran stood there watching him get his books. "So Drake Parker.' Said a voice that made Drake hit his head oh his locker door. "Hello Mrs. Hafer." He said and she looked at Oran. "And you are?" She asked. "Oh I'm Oran Hallowell Ma'am. I'm Drake's boyfriend. I was just dropping him off." Said Oran shaking her hand. "So you finally stopped chasing young women?" She asked. "Yeah." Said Drake. "I hate you Drake.' She said. "I know." He said. "Ma'am all do respect that is not very teacher like." Said Oran. "Oh I am not being told off by a dimwit who dates this one." Said Mrs. Hafer. "He's not a dimwit. He's already been through college." Said Drake mad. "Oh really? Then Mr. Hallowell how do you form a paragraph?" She asked smugly. "You give a into then three facts about what your righting and a conclusion when writing a letter. I took a minor in English." He said smiling. "I'm impressed. Maybe this young man can help you actually pass." Said Hafer. "Mrs. Hafer. I would watch my step. I have very big sway over this school as I donated much of the fund for the gym that you are remodeling. You treat Drake good or I'll see you fired." Oran said and some of the students in the hall gasped. "You don't have that kind of money." She said. "Oh but I do. Ask your principal or super. So I want a good report from my boyfriend or your toast.' Oran said and she huffed and walked off leaving Drake pulling Oran in his arms to kiss him. "Thank you." Drake smiled. "Welcome babe. Work hard. I need to let you go class should start soon. I'll bring you your lunch." Oran said kissing him one more time and leaving him to go to class.**

**Oran pulled in on his bike and walked in the house and when he walked into the living room there sat his family. "So you guys are breaking and entering now!" He asked. "We orbed." Leo said. "Yeah into the home of my boyfriends parents. Yeah real machure." He said putting his helmet down. "Nice trick with those keys by the way." Said Wyatt sarcastically. "You like that? Serves you right for trying to steal my keys." He said standing in the kitchen pouring a drink. "Come in here and sit." Piper said pointing to the couch. "Ummmmm……. How about no?" He said and Piper looked at Leo. "You will not sass your mother!" The father yelled. "Well what should I do dad? You without permission invade the home of my boyfriends family. You try to brake us up. You treat him like dirt." Said Oran. "Oran you are not thinking clearly." Wyatt said. "I am thinking more clearly then ever. Drake is everything to me. So is his family so leave. I won't have you invading their home on your crusade.' He said pointing to the door. "You can't make us leave." Leo said. "Oh can't I?" Asked Oran crossing his arm and Wyatt ran at him to grab him. Wyatt was trying to orb him out but he fought. Wyatt was sent flying by an exploshion and hit the wall turning into orbs and reconstituting on the floor. "Oran!" piper said running to him. "I didn't do it on purpose. I didn't even move my hands mother. It's his fault. He grabbed me. It's not my fault his trying to abduct me caused my power's to blast him." Said Oran as Wyatt got up. "Your getting out of hand Mr." Leo said. "So him attacking me and my power's advancing while he did it is my fault. I'm tired of this." He said. "You leave us no choice." Wyatt said getting out a potion and tossing it at him. Oran moved quick freezing it and caught it. He looked and he was mad. "This is a binding potion!" He said. "Your going nuts. We have to make you see reason and we can't while your powered up." Chris said. Oran threw the potion at Wyatt and used his combustion exploding it in his face. "Get out! I'm done. The power of three be damned!" he said. "You can't mean that?" Asked Piper. "I do mother. I am supposed to be able to trust my brother's. The Charmed ones are supposed to be the ultamite example of working as one. But if they and you don't believe me that this is real. I have nothing to say to you." As he finished the book of Shadows appeared in his hands and a glow came from it as it flipped open and Grams stepped in. "Hello my darling." She said hugging him. "What's going on Grams?" Asked Piper. "Well the book has chosen the next Matriarch." Grams smiled. "No! He can't! He's not sane right now." Said Leo. "Oh I beg to differ." Said Prue appearing in orbs. "Prue.." Said Piper breathless. "yes Piper. I'm here to welcome the first Patriarch of the hallowell line." She smiled hugged Oran. "But…" Said Wyatt. "No buts. I watched and Leo. Piper. I'm ashamed." Prue said shaking her head. "You see mom. Dad. I am as sane as you. I except Grams." Oran said. "I'm glad my child. This must be a great young man." She said. "Yeah. He brought something out in you that made the book chose you. Your very special." Said Prue hugging him. "You four go. Chris and Wyatt I'll send in my order's for a while. I need to cool off. As for you two. Don't talk to me." He said taking the book to Drakes room leaving them all. **

**"I can't believe this." Wyatt said. "Why?" Asked Grams. "He's abandoned us.' Said Wyatt. "No you abandoned him." Said Prue. "We have not!" Leo said. "Oh yeah. Not what I saw. You guys forgot he's the young man who went to college and made it. The one responsible for so much. You didn't just turn your back on him when he started this. You attacked him literally." Prue said. "He blasted me.' Said Wyatt rubbing his neck. "No actually he didn't. His power's are growing. He can now do it without his hands. You just brought it out." Said Prue. "I suggest you all give him space. He's a Hallowell we hold grudges." Grams said. "I know. But what should we do just let this go on?" Asked Piper. "Yes. He's happy. He has someone who as I see it cares for him. So let him be happy." Prue said disappearing with Grams. They all four huffed and orbed out. **

**Oran looked at the book and felt the symbol and then placed it in the truck by the floor level of Drakes bed. He decided he'd have to move out of the house with Wyatt and Chris. He sat crying and climbed to Drakes bed and continued.**

**At school Drake was in math when he felt his heart start to hurt. He didn't know why but he felt something was wrong with Oran. He got the pass and walked to the bathroom. He walked into a stall and got out his cell. Oran wasn't answering. He wished Oran was with him and suddenly Oran appeared on the floor crying. "How?" he asked still crying. "Oran. Are you ok?" Asked Drake. "How'd I get here?" He asked. "I have no idea. I just wanted you here cause I felt something was wrong." He said and Oran smiled. "We're connected. My mom and aunts are to my dad and uncles. I'm so glad we are to.' He said still crying. "Now what's wrong?" Asked Drake kneeling. "They came to your house and tried to take me. Wyatt grabbed me and tried to orb me out. My power's expanded right then and he was blown into the wall and broke into orbs. He's ok but I hate him for doing that. I quite the Charmed Ones. I told them I couldn't work with to brother's who thought I was insane. The book of shadows claimed me next leader of our line. That means they want their kids to have our family karma they'll have to come to me. Grams and my aunt Prue showed up. They support me and congradulated me. My father called me insane.' He said a little mad. "Will you be ok?" Asked Drake holding him. "Yeah. I have you and that's more than enough." He said. "Oran what if…. We move in together?" Asked Drake. "You mean it?" He asked. "Yes. Oran Hallowell. Will you marry me?" Asked Drake and Oran kissed him. "Yes. Yes. I love you." He said. "I wonder how we'll tell mom and dad." Thought Drake smiling. "We don't have to yet. We can have a wiccan ceremony then a regular one when the time is right." Said holding him. "Well lets think about that cause I need to get back to class." He sighed. "Yep. I love you and thank you love." Oran said kissing him. "Drake kissed him back and hugged him then left the stall. **

**He phased back to the house and went into the kitchen to start cooking. He made Drake warm tomato soup and three ham and cheese sandwiches. He made Josh tomato soup with cheese melted in it and put them in heating bowls and headed outside to his bike. He but the in the back compartment. He got on and started it up and was back on the road. **

**He pulled up to the school and ran inside. Drake was standing there with Josh waiting. "hey babe.' Oran said walking over and kissing him. Josh smiled and they walked to the lunch tables outside. "What you bring me?" Asked Drake sitting by him. "I made you tomato soup with three han and chesse sandwiches and to be nice brought Josh tomato soup with melted cheese." Oran said and they both opened their bowls and stated eating. "How'd you know/" Asked Drake smiling. "I asked your mom. So it good?" Asked Oran and Josh hugged him tight. "Hey my man.' Drake smiled. "Watch it bro I may cross over and steal him." Josh joked. "I'd hope not." Said a girl walking up and kissing him then sitting. "Oran this is my girlfriend Mindy." Said Josh and Oran shock her hand. "So you trying to take my man?" Joked Mindy. "Oh no. I made him lunch but one of these two is more than enough to last me for a lifetime." Smiled Oran making Mindy node. "Hey.' Drake said hitting him in the arm. "It was a joke baby. You know I love you." Smiled Oran kissing him and getting second hand grilled cheese. "If want some all you have to do is ask. You don't have to keep stealing it from my mouth." Drake smiled. "It taste better from your mouth." Oran smiled eating. "You two are to cute. So what grade you in Oran?" Asked Mindy. "Oh Oran is already graduated and out of college at Columbia. He's going to be giving me a recommendation.' Josh said leaving Mindy speechless. "Wow. How old we're you when you went to college?" She asked. "15. He's super smart. He even helped me under stand my math better." Said Drake. "You already did. You just needed motivation." Oran smiled. "Sex as a study tool. Looks effective." Smiled Mindy. "You have no idea." Said Drake giggling. "Did he just giggle?" Asked Mindy eating her chips. "No!" Said Drake and Mindy smiled. **

**"So how'd you two meet?" Asked Mindy. "Drake came ever to scam on me and my brother. I went and ate dinner with his family and end of story I can tell." He smiled. "You guys have?" Asked Mindy raising an eye brow. "Personal info." Drake said. "I guess so." Said Mindy smiling. "Drake I'm going to look for a new place meet you tonight at your house. I'll probably rent a hotel room until I can find a new place. I'll see you at your house. Bye Josh. Bye Mindy.' He said kissing Drake stealing one last bite and running to his bike. **

**"That twirp and stealing my food." Smiled Drake. "You love sick puppy." Said Mindy smiling. "What?" Shrugged Drake. "Anyone else steals your food and you turn into a monster. Him and you melt.' Said Josh laughing. "Well he is my boyfriend." Drake smiled and continued eating. "Are you sure he's not more?" Asked Mindy and Drake spat out his soup. "How'd you know?" Asked Drake and Josh looked at them funny. "It's all over your face and his. So when did you ask?" Asked Mindy and Josh caught on. "You asked him to marry you?" Asked Josh and Drake nodded. "We haven't sat a date yet." Drake said finishing his food. "I never thought I'd see you actually married." Said Josh in a daze. "Well you will. I love him. He's all I need.' Drake said getting up and walking away. "He's different." Mindy said. "Yeah." Josh smiled and they went to class.**

**Oran stood at the stove at the house about two hour's later preparing a marvelous dinner. He had bought a big roast, with potato's, carrots, home made bread, and he made homemade fudge for dessert. Megan came in the door with her mom who both caught the delightful smells and walked into the kitchen and saw Oran working over the stove on the last details of the roast. "Oran. This is delightful." Said Audrey. "It's tasty to." Megan said as Oran stuck a piece of roast in her mouth and she moaned. "You didn't have to do all this." Audrey smiled. "Hey I wanted to. Besides cooking helps me think and feel better." He said smiling. "Feel better what happened?" Asked Audrey making him sit. "I won't be talking to my family for some time. I'm moving out of the house with Chris and Wyatt." He said. **

"**Why?" Asked Megan. "They don't approve of my relationship with Drake. Say I'm moving to fast and being irresponsible. My dad called me insane to my face." He said. "I'm sorry." Audrey said sadly. "It's ok big brother we'll be here for you. Their stupid." Said Megan. "Yeah. Yeah we will. Welcome to the Nicoles family." Said Audrey hugging Oran. "Thank you. I'm going to move into a hotel until I can find a new place." He said getting up to take out the fudge. "No. You can stay here with Drake." Audrey said. "Really?" Asked Drake sneaking around the corner. "How long have you been there?" Asked Megan actually surprised. "For a good bit." He smiled. "Yes I mean it. If it's ok with Josh he can sleep in your room with you guys." Said Audrey. "I can't throw off your guys lives to.' He said. "Your not. Plus if it saves me some cooking. So be it." Audrey smiled. "Thank you." He said smiling. "Listen dinner is almost done if you'll just watch the bread I'll run over and grab a few things. But before you make the final deceshion there is a few things I should share with you." Said Oran as walter and Josh walked in. **

**He sat them down in the living room and Drake stood with him. "I'm not a regular person." He said. "What do you mean?" Asked Josh. "He's special. You guys believe in witches and stuff?" Asked Drake. "I do." Megan said and Audrey and the rest nodded. "I'm a witch. As in a powerful demon hunting warlock ass kicking witch. Or at least I used to be." Said Oran sadly. "Show us?" Asked Josh. Oran phased behind the couch and then back to Drake who held him. "Wow.' Walter said. "Yeah. You ok with this?" Asked Oran and they nodded. "What did you mean used to be?" Asked Audrey. "My family came here today. They tried to take back home. My brother Wyatt tried to orb me home but my pendant prevented it. You see one of my power's is to make things explode. Well while Wyatt was holding me my power's rose with my instincts. It expanded and now I can blast things without using my hands. I blasted Wyatt into your wall without meaning to. To make matter's worse… I'm the new head of the family." He said. "Wait how? I thought you had to be the oldest." Said Josh. "In mortal families yes. But in witch ones it goes by power mostly and well conviction in my case. My conviction to stay with Drake was so strong my magic was literally enhanced. I'm more powerful them my older brother now." He said. "How do you know?" Asked Walter. "When I blasted him by accident and he hit the wall his body turned into orbs and reconstituted. I literally forced his atoms apart for a mere second." Said Oran. "Wow.' Said Megan. "My Grams and Aunt Prue came back for a brief moment to show me support and let me know what happened. Aunt Prue really dug into my mom." He said. "What do you mean came back?" Asked Josh. "As in their spirits visited and became caporial." He said. "You can do that?" Asked Walter. "I can summon them on occashion but my great grams and aunt came on their own fuition. Their both powerful spirits. My aunt was a charme done until she was killed." He said. "How'd she die?" Asked Josh. **

"**Well to begin. Our family power came from a single witch. Melinda Warren. She was a good woman and practionior of magic. She lived in salem and was found out. Before she died she made a prophecy that three sister's will be born to her line and bring about the greatest source of goodness and power in centuries. That was my mom my aunt prue and Phoebe. Their grams after their mother was killed bound their power's to try and keep them off the evil radar. Well about five year's after they found out Prue was killed while trying to save an innoceint. The demon Shax killed her. Paige's exsisteince wasn't known at the time. She's only my moms half sister. She's part what we call a white lighter or guardian angel. They watch over witches and other beings of good. Well their mom had a love affair with her's after she broke up with her husband. They conceived Paige but bound her and put her up for adoption because at the time relationships with lighters was forbiddion. When she was found she came into the family business I guess you could say." Said Oran. "When did you start?" Asked Walter. "Practically at conception. You see sometimes when a witch is pregnaunt they will be able to channel the power's of their infant child. When mom was pregnaunt with Wyatt she was literally invincible." He said. **

"**And you were able to hurt him?" Asked Megan. "Yeah. I'm surprised his shield didn't go up and protect him but oh well. It happened." Said Oran sadly. "So if you had kids they'd be charmed?" Asked Audrey. "Not nessisarily. I took the position. My cousins are still in school so I wanted them to be open to live their lives have a normal child hood." Said Oran and a group of white lights came in and what looked like elder's came in. "And noble it was.' Smiled a female elder. "Who are you?" Asked Walter standing. "It's ok Walter. Guys this is not my house it would be polite to warn us next time." Scolded Oran. "Of course Oran. I am the Elder Shalla. We wanted to welcome you here to our district of the world that we watch over." She said shaking his hand. "I am glad. You seem nicer then the ones we usually deal with." Oran said. "Well we're not as strict. We know you know what your doing and appreciate everything you guys have done for the world." Said Shalla and the other two nodded. "Thank you. It's nice to hear. I think moms still waiting.' He laughed and they did to. "Well we know about the rift between you three newer charmed ones. We wanted to say while it should be fixed as soon as possible. We know you need your space to heal a bit. So we are passing a order on Wyatt and Chris as well as your family to give you space and to not enter any space you call home without permission or their power's will be temporarily stripped and them on probation." She said. "Thank you. Why I hate to do that I think it's needed." He said. "We also came to tell you that in this district we aren't as strict with personal gain." One of the men said. "Really cool. So I can use magic to clean house if I wanted?" Asked Oran smiling. "Feel free to. As long as it's not to win a competition. We are basically fine. Oh and congrates on the bun." Smiled Shalla. They were all confused then Josh caught on. **

"**You mean he's pregnaunt?" Asked Josh. "Yes." She smiled. "How?" Said Oran smiling. "As a witch you aren't held down by the biological laws of mortals." She smiled with them orbing out. "Drake are you ok with this?" Asked Oran and Drake kissed him hard devowering him. Drake pushed him on the chair straddling his lap kissing him crying. "Yes. I am. God yes." Drake said kissing him. "Weird… But I'm cool with it." Megan shrugged. "What will you guys do?" Asked Walter. "We can make it work. I'm loaded and Josh can work on that band of his and we can start planning for the baby and hire a nanny to help. My job is flexible so I will be around and Drake can finish school. I can even buy us a big place so Megan can come stay the night." Said Oran and Drake looked doubtful at that one. "Sounds good to me. So when's the wedding?" Asked Josh. "Wedding?" Asked Audrey. "Yeah… I asked him to marry me. Earlier today." Said Drake blushing and kissing him. "We haven't set a date yet. But probably some time after we find a house and get everything settled." Said Oran. "You gonna tell your family?" Asked Walter. "No. Not yet. Want them to come back for me. Not just because I'm pregnaunt. I want it to be real." Said oran and Drake held him tight.**

**Him and Drake went over to the house and walked into it and Oran started to use magic and put his things away as Wyatt and Chris orbed in. "What you doing?" Asked Wyatt. "Moving out. I'm living with Drake and his family until I can find a place.' Said Oran phaseing things into his bag. "You've gotten powerful.' Said Chris. " Yeah. Here." He said waving and the book came to the table in front of them. "You need it more then I do. If I need it I'll summon it and just send it back." Oran said as Drake packed his room. "You just move din here." Said Wyatt mad looking. "I know." He said sadly as a scroll appeared before Wyatt and he grabbed it and read it. "What's this?" Asked Wyatt handing it to Chris. "Mom and dad will have got one to. Your to leave me alone and not contact me until I wish to see you. Or you'll be stripped of your active power's and put on probation." Said Oran. "You can't do this." Chris said. "I can and I did. You'll do it if you wanna keep your magic. That restraining order also reaches Drake his family and their home as well as any home I find." He said as Drake walked out with his bags. "You little nit!" Wyatt said. 'Don't you accuse him. You guys are at fault not him. Stay away from me and the Parker's and Nicols. Good bye brother's." Oran said taking Drake and Phasing out. **

**Wyatt and Chris orbed into the Manor and walked into the kitchen where Piper sat with Leo. "I guess you guys haven't seen this yet." Said Wyatt handing it to Leo. Leo read the scroll and threw it to Piper. "We can't see him?" Asked Piper hurt. "Not without losing our active power's. It would appear he has friends in high places." Said Chris. "I am just amazed he'd do this." Said Wyatt as Phoebe came in. "Who did what?" She asked and Piper handed the scroll to Phoebe and Pheobe to Paige as she came in. "Cool it doesn't cover me or Phoebe." Smiled Paige. "Paige!" Said Piper. "What? I'm fine with them. I think I'll pop over tomorrow to meet the Nicols." Said. "How can you?" Asked Wyatt. "Well first off I love him. Second is that I need his help with a case I'm working on." Said Paige walking out. Phoebe just followed her and the rest stood mad and hurt.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The next week Paige orbed outside the Nicols house and knocked on the door. Audrey answered it. "hello may I help you?" Asked Audrey. "Hello I'm Oran's Aunt Paige. I was wondering if you could tell him I'm here. I need to ask for his help on something." Said Paige and Audrey closed the door and ran and got Oran. "Hey come on in Aunt Paige.' He said seeing she had the book in her arms. "Everyone this is my Aunt Paige and she supports us so you can let her in if you want." Said Oran and Walter and Audrey gave her a hug and went about their business to work. "So. First honey like you just said I support you and are here for you. Second I need your help." Paige said as Drake came down. "Hey Drake." Said Paige jumping up to hug him. "Hey Paige." He smiled and sat down with them.**

**"So what you need Aunt Paige?" Asked Oran. "Ok I have a demon who is killing young witches. He got one of my friends charges last night. I'd go after him but he's blocking orbing and I think you phasing power maybe able to by pass what ever he's using." Paige said. "Sure. You bring the maps?" Asked Oran and she orbed them into her hands. He went and got his scrying crystal. He consintrated and called his power. "Whats he doing?" Asked Josh coming in. "Scrying. He's searching for a demon who's eluding his Aunt." Said Drake. The crystal dropped and they looked at the address. "Ok. I'll phase you in and freeze him. Then we'll phase him back to the manor for questioning." Said Oran. "I'm coming." Drake said. "Drake…" Said Oran and but Drake just kissed him. "I'm not letting you go alone in your condition." Said Drake. "What condition?" Asked Paige worried. "Aunt Paige you can tell Aunt Phoebe if she's on our side but not mom, dad, or my brother's. I'm pregnaunt." Said Oran and Paige hugged them. "I'm so happy." She said. "Thanks. Ok Drake you can come but watch out and here." He said phasing an athame to his hand and Paige was stunned. "You have telekinesis now?" She asked. "Apparently. Anyway used this if you have to.' Said Oran as they phased out. "That is so cool." Megan said and Josh nodded. **

**Oran, Paige, and Drake phased into a alley just outside a building. "You know his level?" Asked Oran. "Lower level bounty hunter. I have a vanquishing potion in case." Paige said flashing the vile. "Drake any need at all throw the athame at him." Said Oran and Drake nodded as they snuck into the warehouse. They walked around and Oran motioned for them to follow him. They saw the bounty hunter with three other's. "He's the one with black hair." Said Paige and Oran nodded. He waved his hands and froze them all three. They slowly walked up. "Paige." Oran said and she orbed the crystal's in place. The demons unfroze and looked around. "Witches." Said one. "Yes. Charmed one's. So you going to talk?" Asked Paige and they shuck their heads. Oran smiled and spread his power and phased them all to the attic at the manor. **

**"Electric crystal Paige.' Oran said and paige handed it to him. "Ok you three. I'm pissed off a bit a sit is and need to work off frustrations. You gonna tell me who you working for or do I get to elecicute you?" Asked Oran. "I'll talk." One said and Paige orbed him in to another cage. "You two lose." Said Oran putting down the crystal and they were electrocuted and burst into flame. "Wow.' Said Drake and Oran blushed. He turned to the other demon. "Ok you win freedom as long as you tell me what you know." Said Oran. "All I know is it's a upper level female. Aditra." Said Oran and Paige orbed the book back and sat it on the table looking to the book. "Aditra. The demon of damnation. Name so because she is famous for forcing young souls to follow her to hell." Said Oran and he looked at the vanquishing potion. **

**He walked down the stair's and to the kitchen and was gathering herbs when Piper walked in. "So your back?" Asked Piper. "No I'm still with him. I'm just helping Aunt Paige with a demon. I'll need your blood. Cause I am not calling Wyatt or Chris." He said and she followed. They arrived in the attic and Piper saw Drake. "Why's he here?" She asked. "He wanted to accompany me. He did very well." Smiled Oran walking over to kiss him. Oran went back and threw in the herbs and then got another athama. He dropped in his blood and his finger healed. He didn't want Piper to know so he pretended to suck on it. "Mom and Paige you next." He said. They did so and Oran finished the potion and phased a vile into his hand and filled it up. "Ok. Your free to go. Come after us and we'll kill you. Don't count on us sparing you next time." Oran said phasing a stone to his hand and the demon bowed and left. **

**"Ok. Bye mom." Said Oran taking Drakes hand and he waved bye as they all three phased out. They appeared in the underworld and Oran singles Drake to stay close. "What Is this place?" Drake asked. "It's the underworld where many of the demons live. It's evil central. The one we want should be here." He said and they came into a cave saw several demons around. "Drake I know you wanna protect me. But I know what I'm doing. I've been trained in martial arts. Plus the baby it appear's is a healer.' Said Oran smiling. "When?" Asked Paige. "Back at the Manor after I cut my finger it healed." Smiled Oran. "You think you have the shield?" Asked Paige. "One way to know. You stay here and watch our backs. I'll be fine." Said Oran kissing him and running out blasting demons left and right. Paige sent fireballs back at them. The upper level demon was coming to them. "You can not win." She said and Oran took out the potion. "I beg to differ." He said and there with vanquishing her and the blast came but a shield extended and he was protected. "Awesome." Said oran as it fell and all the other demons were gone. "Yeah for you. I'm still hurt." Paige said. Oran went and touched her and her cut healed. "Wow that's a powerful baby." Said Oran and Drake ran over to look at them. 'You hurt babe?" Asked Drake frantice. "Nope. Invincible. It appear's I got the shield." Smiled Oran and Drake sighed in relief. They separated and went home. **

**They appeared and Oran dusted off his knees. "You two ok?" Asked Audrey concerned. "Yep so is the baby. He or she is really powerful.' Smiled Drake. "How do you know?" Asked Walter. "Well remember the power's from the womb thing?" Asked Oran and they nodded. "Well they can heal and have a shield. So for this pregnauncy I'm untouchable." Said Oran. "Lucky." Walter said. "I'm going to set an appointment with a witch doctor to be sure you know safe side." He said. 'Witch doctor?" Asked Audrey. "That or Ava a Gypsy healer we know. She's also a doctor at the hospital." He said and Audrey nodded. "Could we get you in today?" Asked Drake. "I think so lets go." Said Oran phasing them out again. **

**They walked in to the small building that Ava started Oran walked to the counter. "May I help you?" The assistant asked. "Yes. I need to speak with Ava for a moment. Just a moment If you could ask her for me?" He asked. "Name?" Asked the woman. "Oran Hallowell. She should remember. She delivered me." Smiled Oran and the woman walked back and five minutes later came and waved them back.**

**They walked in a room with Ava helping a patient. She finished and walked over to him and Drake. "Oran your so beautiful. Who's the hotty?" Ava asked and Drake smiled. "This is my fiancée Drake Parker. Ummm we have kind of a unique situation for you." Oran said and Ava walked them into her office. "Well it seems male witches can conceive." Oran smiled and Ava's eyes bugged and she motioned to his belly. "Yep. About two days ago. I wanted to see if you could do a ultra sound to make sure he or she is healthy." Said Oran. She nodded and showed them to the ultra sound room. She had him lay down and Drake held his hand. She put on the cold tool and started to look around. "Oh my god." Said Ava. "What?" Asked Drake worried. "You said you conceived them two day's ago?" Asked Ava. "Yeah." Oran said worried. "You have twins both male who are at least three weeks.' She said. Drake was tearing and kissing Oran then they asked. "How is that possible?" Asked Oran. "It may be that as a male the pregnancy will be shorter. At this rate three months." Said Ava. "Only three wow. We better get moving on the house." Laughed Oran and Drake kissed him again. "Wait a minute.' She said looking at the screen. "There's one more. Another boy." Said Ava smiling. "Wow. So how are we going to you know get them out?" Asked Oran and Ava thought about it. "Wyatt could orb them out and we could cut the cord." Said Ava. "I was afraid you say that." Oran said. "Why what's wrong?" She asked looking at Drake. "They didn't really approve of the relationship." Said Drake. "Ok. Well Paige then. Your cousin Henry could help." She said. "Cool. Drake babe." Oran said. "What honey?" Asked Drake. "After this your getting fixed." Smiled Oran. "Do I have to? I want two more." He pleaded giving Oran a cute look that said I'm deprived. "Ok two more then those tubes get the old hack." Said Oran. "I could give you this contraceptive potion and show you haw to make the antidote. It will keep you safe for at least two year's. The antidote is for if you want more sooner." Said Ava. "That will work." He smiled and oran giggled. "Ok. Talk to your Aunt and have them ask me for the midwife kit if they don't still have one." Said Ava. "Midwife kit?" Asked Drake. "Yeah my aunts delivered my older brother Wyatt." Oran told him. "Cool. But why?" Asked Drake. "Oh he was born in swaddling orbs." Smiled Oran. "Cool will ours?" Asked Drake. "I have no idea what will happen so with my baby a at home birth is better. For all I know they could be born in clouds." Said Oran making them laugh. **

**They orbed to Paiges and Henry was sitting with the twins. "Hey you two. This Drake?" Asked Henry walking up and hugging Oran. "Yep. The love of my life." Smiled Oran. Henry shock his hand. "Since Leo is a ass right now. I'll do this. In my room boy." Said Henry pulling Drake with him. Paige watched as she went out of the room. "Where are they going?" She asked. "Father son in law talk." The twins said. "Ok…. What you need hun?" She asked hugging him. "Oh I have great news. Girl's you can't tell anyone yet ok?" he asked the girls and they nodded. "I'm having triplets. All three male." He said. "But how can they tell so soon?" Asked paige. "Apparently because eof my power level. The gestation is like that of some demons would be. Their about in size three week's now. Which exsplains my sudden bloated feeling from this morning." He said holding his belly. "So what you need?" Asked Paige. "I wanted to ask you and Henry Junior to be my Mid wives. I can't ask Wyatt or Chris because their against this all to start with." Said Oran. "ok but only if you tell your mom and dad. Your brother's to." She said. He looked at her and sighed. "Ok but your coming with me. Girl' s tell Drake I'll be back." He said phasing them out.**

**They appeared and his family was sitting down to dinner. "So what are you here for? Going to tell us we can't even go back to our house?" Asked Wyatt in a snappy mood. "That's it. Aunt Paige they don't deserve to know." He said going to Phase out but she stopped him. "Wyatt Mathew Hallowell you will shut your mouth. You are not to big to be taken over my knee." She threatened and pulled Oran in the dinning room. "So what you finally leave that twit?" Asked leo and Oran threw a roll at him. "Hey!" Piper said. "Leo! You all listen to him. If you don't I'll cut you off to." Paige threatened. **

**"Go on son." Piper gestered. "I don't wanna hear it. If it's about that guy its trash." Wyatt said. Oran stood and the pictures in the dinning room burst into flames. "Oran calm yourself. It's not good for the babies." Paige said trying to calm him. "Babies?" Asked Piper after putting out the fires. "Yes! You're a grandmother of how did Wyatt put it…. Oh yes trash. You stay away from me Wyatt Hallowell and my son's!" He yelled Phaseing out and Paige groaned. "Thank you jerks" Paige said. "Paige what babies?" Asked Leo slowly. "He is pregnant with triplets. Three boys. His magic level is causing them to develop three times fast and they'll be here in about three months. He was so happy to find this out. Drake is to." She said and they all looked ashamed of themselves. "You know something he asked me if me and Henry would be his midwives. You know why Wyatt?" Asked Paige irritated. "Why?" Asked Wyatt. "Because he felt alone. Abandoned by the two he wished could have been there for him. I'm disappointed in all of you. But Piper…… Leo you two I'm ashamed of the most. Leo Henry is as we speak giving Drake the talk you should be giving the boy who is going to marry your son. And you know what he purposed before he even knew about the babies." She said in an angry tone as Phoebe came in the door and heard. "Ok what happened now? Paige you look like you wanted to kill." Phoebe said. "Oh no reason. Oran went to Ava for a check up and oh he's having three very health male triplets who are developing three times fast. So three months. Mr. Traitor brother of the year Wyatt said and I quote whne he tried to tell them the good news. I want to hear nothing about that guy what ever comes form him is trash. See the results of the affect it had on Oran on the walls." Paige said pointing and Phoebe saw the pictures. "Oh my god." She said putting her hands over her mouths. "Not the least of it. Leo insulted Drake verbally in front of him to. Our wise older sister barely said a god damn word." Said Paige. "Hey!" Piper yelled.**

**"Wyatt how could you say something like that?" Asked Phoebe. "I was…. Mad.. I didn't know." He said sadly. "That's no excuse!" Phoebe yelled. "Me and Henry are midwives wanna help?" Asked Paige. "Yes. I'm ashamed of all of you. But Piper. You the most and you to Leo. Take me to our baby." Phoebe said as paige orbed them out. But as they did two more orbed in. It was Drake and Mini Patty. "What did you do!?" He yelled walking up to the table. "My fiancée is at Paiges curled up in the fetal position crying his eyes out!" he screamed. "Now you wait a minute." Chris said and walked over to Drake who punched him sending him flying by Wyatt. "Now you all listen up." He said as Wyatt helped Chris up. "I don't care what you think of me! But you will treat my fiancée with respect or so help me I will do everything I can to keep you away from him. Family or not! A real family supports those they love! All you've done since I've known you is cause him pain! If my…… love…. loses our babies… because of you. I don't care what you are! I will kill you." He said and walked back to Patty crying and she orbed him out.**

**"We've made a big mistake." Piper said crying. "I know. I'm so ashamed." Leo said. "We are to. How will he ever trust us again?" Asked Wyatt crying. "I have no idea." Chris cried while feeling his jaw and spiting out blood in his napkin. "That boy sure packs a punch." He said. "Yeah. I saw. He threw you." Wyatt said. "It almost felt like you hitting me." Chris said. "Well he's a justifiably pissed off father and husband." Said Wyatt and they nodded. "We are so screwed." Chris said putting his head on the table. **

**Oran phased in to Drakes room and Drake made him lay down as he went down to the kitchen for ice. "Son what happened?" Asked Audrey looking at his hand. "I think I broke it punching his brother Chris." Said Drake. "I deserved it." Chris said orbing in. Audrey stood by Drake and crossed her arms. "Why you here? What Wyatt have something else to call our kids?" Asked Drake sarcastically. Chris walked forward and went to take Drakes hand but he pulled it back. "I want to heal you. It's the least I can do." Said Chris. Drake let him take it and Chris sighed. "I'll have to set it first. Hold your breath and brace yourself." Chris said puling it and Drake yelped. He then started healing him and Drake looked at his face. "I thought you'd have Wyatt heal you." Said Drake. "Nope. I deserved this one. I'm taking it as a small part of what ever pentanice the gods have for me." He said. "You have a lot of that to do." Josh said walking in and Megan wasn't far behind. "I know. We all do. Personally I wouldn't blame Oran if he tried to vanquish us." Said Chris finishing the healing job. **

**"Not a bad idea." They heard and Drake walked past Chris. "Hun you had enough today go rest." Drake said but Oran walked in anyway. "So that where he hit you?" Asked Oran and Chris nodded. Oran tiptoed a bit and kissed it making it heal. "Thanks." Chris said than Oran slugged him in the same spot and Chris just took it. Oran started crying and slapped him repeatedly. Drake and Josh went to stop him. "No let him." Chris said. Oran cried and hit him in the shoulder repeatedly then gave him a final slap in the face and stopped huffing. "You done?" Asked Chris smiling and Oran hugged him. "I love you Chris but this is not over. You abandoned me." He said pulling back crying still. "I know. I'm sorry for that. I was stupid and wrong. But please Oran. I love you brother. I don't think I can live much longer without you." Said Chris and he fell to his knees. Oran fell to his to and hugged him. "Why?" Asked Oran and Josh, Megan, and the other's went to leave them alone. "No Drake stay please." He said. **

**"I was jealous." Chris said. "Oh what me?" Asked Oran crying. "No him." Said Chris pulling Oran in and kissing him. "Chris…" Oran said pulling away. "I have loved you forever. I know you don't love me like that. But after you and Drake got together. I realized. I love you both." He said and Drake stood sileint and crying to. "Why not tell us?" Asked Oran. "I knew about the babies. I felt them in you. I didn't want to interferr. So I thought it was easier to …..have you …..hate me." He cried. Drake fell to his knees beside with them and Oran and Drake pulled him into a kiss and He fell sileint as they kissed him. "Why? I hurt you so much?" He asked. "Because we wanted you to but you were pushing us away." Said oran crying and laying in his chest. "Chris will you marry us?" Asked Drake kissing him. "I'm….. not worthy." He cried. "You are. hell you let me beat you for what you did." Laughed Oran while crying. "Ok. But the rents." Said Chris. "Oh let them stew. I am in need of love making want to help?" Asked Oran kissing Chris. "You have no idea how bad." Chris moaned. Oran shimmered them upstairs and locked the door. **

**Chris cut to the chase and orbed off their cloths. "I love you two. I want you to fuck me." He said. "Ok on your back." Drake said and Chris laid bad on the couch and Drake squatted down and took his cock in his mouth and Oran kissed him gently and Chris leaned down and took oran in his mouth. Oran moaned and Chris slid a finger in him. Chris gasped as Drake shoved his cock all the way in him and started to fuck him slowly. Oran bent over and Kissed Drake as he took Chris's cock in his hand. **

**Drake was breeding Chris like there was no tomorrow. "Oran you to." Chris said and Oran shock his head. "Yes. Please." Chris cried and Oran nodded and Drake pulled out and sat on the couch and Chris straddled him with his back to him and started to impale himself on Drake we pushed it up and made him moan. Chris got him in and waited then motioned Oran to start. Oran kissed his brother as he began pushing into him. Chris moaned as he was invaded and Oran allowed him to adjust as he looked his brother in the eyes and kissed him gently healing all the bruises he gave him. "I don't deserve this.' Moaned Chris. "You paid for it. We love you." Said Oran kissing his neck and listing to him moan as they pentitrated him. Oran started to stroke him and Chris cried as they all three cummed. "Why is every time I've had sex some one cries?" Laughed Oran and they laughed to. They pulled out and Chris was filled up so Oran licked him clean and moaned. "That was good." He said then held his belly. "You ok?" Asked Chris. He stood up and Orbs appeared around Chris and flew into Oran. "What just happened?" Asked Drake and Shalla orbed in and they covered themelves. "Sorry. What happened is that the babies excepted Chris as a second biological father." She said. "They can do that?" Asked Drake. "Yes. The gestation period also picked up. You'll have them in two months." She said and orbed out. "Ok. In the morning we'll bite the bullet. Until then. Chris want to sleep with us?" Asked Oran. "Totally." He smiled and climbed up with them. Oran slept with one on both sides of him. **

**In the morning Oran got up and looked in the mirror. "Holy shit!" he screamed and he had the belly of a woman in her about her second month it looked like. Drake, Chris, and Josh got up. "What?" Asked Josh running over. "Wow." Smiled Chris walking up and touching it. "I felt them move." Said Chris. Drake and Josh put their hands on him to and they smiled. "I'm getting mom and dad." Said Josh running. "Help me into sweats. I don't think my leather pants will fit.' He pouted and they smiled. "I think the belly is cute." Said Chris pulling him into a kiss. Oran blushed and smiled. Drake kissed him to. The family came in as he was getting into his sweats. "Wow!" Megan said and he hid behind Chris. "Megan becareful he very sensitive right now.' Drake said and pulled him out. "He's glowing." Audrey said smiling and walking over to feel and pulled him into a hug. "But what's with the sudden development?" Asked Megan. "The gestation speed up." Said Drake. "How?" Asked Megan and Chris blushed as did Oran and Drake. "I'm pregnant so you to take this. I feel like waffles and cholate syrup with strawberries." Said Oran sneaking off. "Well Chris after he admitted he was wrong. Admited something else." Said Drake. "What?" Asked Audrey sitting. "That I was jealous of Drake and then both cause I fell in love with both of them. Even though Oran is my brother. You take the rest.' Pleaded Chris. "We you know… and when you know. The babies except Chris as a biological father and orbs came out from Chris and were absorbed into Oran and when we woke up he was further along." Said Drake with his face red as a apple. They all looked at them both funny then nodded. "Ok. But how will the wedding go?" Asked Josh. "Oh Drake will marry him legally since I can't and they I'll just take place in the wiccan one." Said Chris. "No you'll take place in the regular to no matter what they say. We'll have the wican for your family with Grams and the regular for both our families." Drake taking Chris in his arms and kissing him. "You forgive quick." Said Megan. "Well me and Oran figured he let him beat the crap out of him so we're pretty much even." Said Drake smiling and they all laughed.**

**They walked in the kitchen and oran sat eating waffles with Chocolate sauce with strawberries and a side of pickles. "What he?" He asked as they all smiled. "Even with a glamour people will know." Laughed Chris and Oran blushed and smiled. "I'm teaseing baby.' Said Chris walking over and hugging him gently. "Ok. But you better make up for it." Whispered Oran in his ear. "I will." Laughed Chris. "Oh he just volunteered to tell mom and dad." Said Oran smiling. "What when?" He asked turning white. "Consider it part of your as you put it penance." Said Oran smiling and Chris groaned and orbed out. "Remind me to never make you mad." Josh said and they laughed. **

**An hour later knocking came at their door and Oran opened it to see all his family. He motioned for them to come in and everyone flocked in and Josh showed the kids to the back yard. Phoebe and Paige stood with piper and Leo waiting. "Oran we're sorry. Can you ever forgive us?" Asked Piper crying and Leo was to. "I'm sorry. Drake when you stood up to me like that I saw some one who cared about my son and how wrong I was. Please forgive us you two." Said Leo and Oran walked up and hugged his parents. "Where's Wyatt?" Asked Oran and they looked at one another. "He's at home. He was so hurt by what he did to you he went out and got drunk. He's nursing a hange over." Phoebe said. "I'll go talk to him." Said Oran phasing out.**

**He appeared in the foyae and walked into the dinning room where Wyatt sat drinking a sobering coffee. "Well I have to say I find this quite funny." Said Oran and Wyatt looked up crying. "I'm so sorry. I vowed to always protect you and I took it to far. I'm so sorry Oran. If you wanna hit me I won't stop you." Said Wyatt. Oran walked up and Wyatt prepared for it but instead Oran kissed his forehead and the pain went away in his head. "what happened?" He asked. "One of you nephews power's." Smiled Oran sitting. "I mean it Oran. I was a real jerk. I'll never forgive myself for what I said…" he said tearing up. "Wy. Stop you apologized. But if you want me to forgive you..help me bring them into the world.' Smiled Oran crying and hugging him. "Really?" He asked. "Totally." Said Oran and Wyatt orbed them to the family reunion.**

**Everyone seemed to get along and real well as Wyatt, Drake, Josh, Chris, Oran, and their parents sat at the table. "So you moving back in with us?" Asked Wyatt hopping. "Well that would be easier then finding a new house and it'd be closer to Audrey and Walter if we needed help with the kids or wanted to come over." Said Oran. "What about Drake?" Asked Piper. "I can magically expand my room.' Said Oran. "Personal gain." Wyatt said and Oran smiled. "The elder's in this area are a lot more laxed on that sort of thing." Oran smiling. "What?" Asked Paige. "Yeah as long as your not killing anyone of cheating in a contest their pretty laxed about it." Said Oran smiling. "You didn't tell us?" Asked Chris. "In his defence at the time you we're fighting." Said Josh and they nodded. "I wonder if we could move here?" Thought Paige out loud. "No." Henry said and Paige rolled her eyes. "So you ok with that babe?" Asked Oran. "Sure. As long as I'm close to you two. I'm perfect." Drake smiled kissing Oran then Chris. **

**"So we have it planned Chris and Wyatt as midwives." Said Phoebe. "Yeah. With you and Paige as back up." Oran said. They all nodded and Chris and Wyatt said bye and went into work. "So what are you going to do today after school Drake?" Asked Piper. "Actually. Drake I got you a meeting with the head of Hollywood direct." Said Oran surprising him. "How?" Asked Drake after kissing him. "Well I mentioned that I was moms son and they hooked me up instantly. The head of the company goes to P3 occashionally and knows me kind of. He said he'd be only to glad to meet you." Oran as Drake kissed him again. "So Drake I talked to Mrs. Hafer you improved." Audrey said. "Yeah. I'll say I did." Drake smiled. 'What?" Asked Wlater. "She may have said something bad to Drake and I may have threatened with dismissial if she did anything to jepradize his grades.' Smiled Oran. "How can you have her dismissed?" Asked Leo confused. "My Chris and Wyatt donate a lot of money to their school." Said Oran and Piper smiled and nodded with Leo. **

**"Oh any idea's on names?" Asked Piper and Drake turned to Oran who smiled. "I have him trained so well." He giggled and he barked and pretended to wag tails. Everyone laughed and he licked his cheek. "Ok save that for the room. Ok. The first born will be Daylin Chris Hallowell. The second will be Fiare Drake Hallowell and the third will be Jaylin Oran Hallowell." He said and everyone clapped. Drake kissed him and held him close. "So how will we hide the baby bump?" Asked Megan. "Hide from those I do not call family, Show the image I see in my mind, Deceive mortal and magical eyes as no one to see, Something that normally shouldn't be." Oran chanted concentrating and they opened his eyes. "Nothing happened." Said Wlater. "Yeah it did. I count you as family so you can se ethe real me. Mean while anyone else still see's the old me in my tight Leather pants." He smiled. "You look good in sweats to." Drake said. "I do not. They make me look fat.' He pouted. "Should I take you in the room and show you how much you turn me on?" Asked Drake and Oran smiled. "He reminds me of your father." Piper said. "How so?" Asked Audrey. "Leo was really turned on seeing me pregnaunt." Piper smiled. "Ew to much info. Take me to the room and rube my back will you Draky my back is killing me. Their on my damn kidneys." He moaned standing up. "Language." Said Piper. "Yeah. Yeah." He said and they smiled as he went to be rubbed down.**

**They got in the room and Oran pulled Drake into a kiss and Drake quickly excepted and took off his shirt and helped him up to the bed. Oran laid on his stomach as Drake rubbed his back. Oran's legs held him up slightly as to not hurt the babies and Drake started rubbing his back. Oran moaned and Drake smiled as he concentrated on his spine since the babies were putting pressure on it. Drakes hardening cock was pressing him in the ass as he rubbed his back and Oran smiled phasing their cloths off. Drake suddenly felt a draft and the only warmth touching his cock. "You wanting something?" He asked smiling. "Yes. Fuck me sensless please." Oran pleaded shaking his ass. Drake pulled his but up a little and started to eat his hole out while Oran moaned. "You want it on your back or dag style?" Asked Drake ready. "On my back." Oran said turning over. Oran felt Drake enter him and he moaned as Drake laid lightly on top of him and had him spread wide and was penetrating him as deep as he could go. "Fuck me hard." Oran moaned and Drake picked up and rammed him hard but easy as to not hurt the babies Oran was moaning and gasping as Drake found his prostate and kept hitting it. Drake bit his neck and a little blood started to flow. Drake licked up the blood and moaned at the taste of his mates blood. Oran bit him as well and Drake let out a small pleasurable yelp as Oran sucked on the wound a if he was a vampire. "Cum in me.' Oran said and Drake filled him up as Oran cummed with him. "That was amazing." Said Oran. "I know. Damn. You have turned me into a vampire." Said Drake going back to lick the wound again and cleaning the blood from it. "It's not closing." Said Oran. "I know. I didn't hurt the babies did I?" Asked Drake. "No. Wait I think the babies know this mark was made for a reason." Said Oran smiling. "Good. I wanna show people your taken." Drake smiled Kissing him. They phased down and Oran dressed them and they walked back out with the family. **

**"My god you guys are rough." Said paige smiling. "I have no idea what your talking about." Said Oran. "So you have no idea there's a big bite mark on your neck and of it looks like Drakes to." Smiled Phoebe looking. "It looks like they bleed to." Paige said. "Ok. So a little blood get's us going. It's nothing unhealthy. Just a bite." Said Oran. "Yeah that's what we all ways say." Said Phoebe. "Unless I'm going to turn into a mortal I think I'm safe." Oran said laughing. "So that turns you two on?" Asked Paige. "Totally. Tasting his blood is very satisfying." Drake said kissing him. "You two sound like vampires." Piper laughed. "Hey who knows. Maybe we were in a past life." Laughed Oran and then a let out a yelp. "What?" Asked Drake. "Their kicking again.' Smiled oran and Piper, Leo and the sister's flocked around. "That's grampa's boys." Leo said smiling. "Dad in all likely hood they'll be gay and prisses if I have any say in it so don't hope for football player's like Wyatt." Smiled Oran. "Wyatt played football?" Asked Drake smiling. "I know it sounds like a bad porno plot." Laughed Oran as Wyatt and Chris came in the door. "What's so funny?" Asked Wyatt. "The babies are kicking and dads think sport and I'm think what shade of pink to make their hair." Smiled Oran. "Pink?" Asked Drake. "I'll give you black or purple black." Negotiated Oran. "Purple black is fine." Said Drake and Oran nodded. "We came up with names wanna hear em babe?" Asked Oran. "Sure." Said Chris sitting. They told him the names and he said those were perect. **

**He looked at the necks of Oran and Drake and raised his eyebrow. "What is with the bite marks?" Asked Chris smiling. "Apparently your two men are into vampirizum." Smiled Paige. "The kids didn't heal it Oran?" Asked Chris. "No. Apparently they know it's there for a reason." He smiled. "What reason?" Asked Leo. "To mark me as Drake said. I bet Chris will have one in the morning at the least." Oran smiled. "He will." Said Drake smiling evilly. "As long as I can bite you two to." He said smiling. "How about now?" Asked Oran and Chris had Oran sit in his lap and Oran leaned into his neck and bit down drawing blood and sucking on the wound. "That actually feels pretty good." Said Chris. Oran licked the wound clean and gave Chris access to his and Chris bit him doing the same. "You three are to kinky." Said Piper laughing. Drake and Chris did the same to one another and everyone rolled their eyes. **

**The Hallowells went home and Drake started to pack for the boy's house. Oran phased over and magically exstended their house and room. On the inside on a new lower floor they had a theatre, bar, and a new room for Oran, Chris, and Wyatt. A nursery was conjured and it looked beautiful. "You did great baby." Said Drake coming in and looking around at the new home. "So have you seen our room?" Asked Oran and Drake said no and they walked in and Chris sat in the big bed and in the room was a big tv, stereo, Jacuzzi, and a walk in closet. "This is awesome." Drake said kissing Oran who smiled. "We have a whole computer lab in his old room." Smiled Chris. "Also a recording studio for you and the entire house is sound proof." Said Oran and Drake kissed him. "That is so cool thank you baby." Drake said and hugged him gently. Chris did to and they went upstair's to head out.**

**They pulled in Chris's car and wne to the dance hall where a awesome band was playing for the crowd. "Awesome. Drake said. "It says anyone can sing. I vote Oran." Smiled Chris. "Oh no." Oran said and they pushed him to the stage. "Everyone meet my hottie Oran." Drake said and people howled as the other's left. "I'm going to sing something my honey wrote for me. Drake this is for you." Said Oran. He began to sing and managed to move a little dispite the new belly he had. People we're loving it and went wild. **

**These are the golden days  
In this golden age that we're livin'  
I show you a thousand ways  
I show you how we take what we're given**

**Alright  
Yeah**

**You can say what you want  
We don't need your permission  
Cause you're so busy talkin'  
That you don't even listen  
You can do what you want  
You know that we don't mind  
You got the years  
But we got the time**

**These are the golden days  
In this golden age that we're livin'  
I show you a thousand ways  
I show you how we take what we're given**

**You can say what you want  
We don't need your permission  
With all the things that you hide  
How do we look suspicious  
Better look straight ahead  
Don't look over your shoulder  
Because you'll wake up to find  
That we've taken over**

**These are the golden days  
In this golden age that we're livin'  
I show you a thousand ways  
I show you how we take what we're given**

**(We have the strength to survive)**

**These are the golden days  
In this golden age that we're livin'  
I show you a thousand ways  
I show you how we take what we're given**

**These are the golden days  
In this golden age that we're livin'  
I show you a thousand ways  
I show you how we take what we're given**

**Don't take what you're given  
Don't take what you're given  
We won't take what we're given**

**He finished and people cheered him on as he walked off stage and went to sit with the guys. They ate and danced it off. Oran was growing tired so they decided to go home. They were walking to the car when a demon decided to attack. Drake was sent flying and Chris was stabbed. The demon came after him and Oran felt weird. He soon looked around and he was standing by his body. Astral Projection. He looked at the demon and he was blown backwards. He went back in his body and Chris crawled over to him and Drake. Oran grabbed them both and Phased them into the Manor. "Mom!" Said Oran and Piper and Leo came running. Chris was bleeding and Drake was unconcious. "Call a Charmed Alert! Those bastards are going to get it!" Oran yelled. he took the knife out of Chris and touched the wound and it slowly healed. "What's takeing so long?" Asked Wyatt coming in. "He's not far from death." Leo said watching. "Wyatt i think Drake hit his head." Oran said. "On it." He said and started to heal Drake. Oran held his stomach. "Oran what's wrong?" Asked Piper kneeling by him. "I'm just exausted. The night out then saving Chris and Drake really took it out of me." Said Oran as she helped him up. "Well your staying here tonight. Drake and Chris will be fine just go up and get some rest." Piper said and he phased into his old room. He sat down then he felt something. He concentrated and Megan phased in the room.**

**"How?" Asked megan. "he sis what's wrong? I felt you were destressed." Oran told her and she sat by him. She had a welp on the side of her face. "Oh Megan." He said touching it and she winced. "What happened?" He asked. "My boyfriend didn't like me leaving him for a girl." Megan said. "I want the name of the punk.' Oran said. "No. He's out of my life." She said. "You know you have to tell Drake. i can't lie to him about this." Said Oran and she nodded. "I wouldn't tell him tonight though." Said Oran. "Why?" Asked Megan. "A demon attacked and well... he probably will have some hurt pride. As will Chris. The demon sent Drake flying when he caught us off guard. He stabbed Chris. We almost lost Chris. And I got a new power.' He said. "Wow what a night. I wish i had power's. I know how Drake feels on some level. I will never say it to his face but the Boob will be a great dad. He's a good guy. Your my familoy I wanna protect you to." Megan said and Oran smiled kissing her cheek and the welp vanished. "Thank you... wow." Oran said as his stomach started to quake again. "Whats wrong?" Asked Megan. He started to glow and the hand that she had touching him glowed to and she pulled it away and the glow spread through her and her hand caught fire. "Ok that was weird." megan said as she put it out. "Oh... More weirdness. Sis you mind sleeping with me and we doing the wiccian prob the problem in the morning?" Asked Oran and she nodded. He laid down and she slept by his side hugging him tight. "I love you sis." Oran said. "I love you to bro." Said Megan and they drifted off.**

**"Owe my head.' Said Drake still with a head ache. "What happened?" Asked Piper. "A demon caught us off guard. He sent Drake flying. Stabbed me and Oran kicked his ass." Chris said. "He got a new power to." Said Piper. "What?" Asked Chris. "Astral Projection." Said Piper and they nodded. "Figured he get his own new power son." Said Chris. "Chris I'll be back. I'm going to check on him." Drake said kissing Chris and running up the stairs. "The demons really want these babies dead.' Chris said. "I know. i wish there was some way we could protect Drake. He needs it the most." Piper said. "There maybe a way." Said a voice. "Show yourself.' Said Piper and there were golden orbs. Leo stood straight up and bowed. "Leo what are you doing?" Asked Piper. The man walked forward and pulled Leo up. "Be at ease my son. I should be bowing to you Leo. You have done better then I could have ever thought." Said the man. "Who are you?" Asked Chris standing. "Awe yes. Christopher. Leo's second born. Husband to your brother Oran. Very delighted to meet you my boy." Said the man shaking his hand. "Piper. Chris. this is Madik. He's above the elder's in the higher archy. He's like a arch chancelor up there." Said Leo. "I was one of the ones in high favor of your union. I knew you before hand." Said Madik. "Ok sorry but that is just kind of creepy." Chris said as Drake came down and Madik turned to hug him. "Hi..." Drake said confused. "You turned out well Drake. I must say I'm proud of you." Said Madik. "Ha? Do I know you?" Asked Drake. "In a manor of speaking." Madik smiled. "No... It can't be. Madik... he's... Is it him?" Asked Leo looking sad. "Yes Leo." Madik nodded and Leo sat looking at Drake. "What are you two talking about? Why are you looking at Drake that way Leo?" Asked Piper. **

**"Piper. Before I died I had a brother. His name was Darren. I thought you looked firmiliar Drake." Said Leo crying a bit. "Ok I'm a little creeied here and my head still hurts." Drake said sitting by Chris. "Ah yes you hit it when the demon attacked. What I'm about to tell you Drake is going to sound a little fantastic. What if i told you that you are not human?" Asked Madik. "What how is that possible?" Asked Chris. "Leo's brother was a white lighter as well. But he was killed by a dark lighter early in his training." Said Madik. "Leo why didn't you tell me?" Asked Piper. "I couldn't handle talking about it Piper. It was my fault." Said Leo crying. Madik went up to Drake and waved his hand over his face and Drake started to glow. "Leo?" Asked Drake looking around strangely. "Madik what did you do?" Asked Piper. "I reverted him back to his past life. Back to Darren." Said Madik. "You mean my husband is my father's brother in his past life?" Asked Chris and Drake looking lost. "Darren?" Asked Leo. "Big brother." Darren smiled running over and hugging him. "I'm so sorry. It's my fault you died." Leo cried. "No. You tried to save me. You did so much good. I do not blame you Leo. I love you brother. Never forget that." Darren/Drake said kissing his cheek and reverting back. "I remember everything. I'm a whitelighter." Said Drake orbing out and back to Chris's side. "Oran is just going to love this." Said Chris. "Your fiancee will be fine. As a matter of fact Drake isn't your sister up there?" Asked Madik. "Yes how'd... Never mind." Drake said smiling. "What about her?" Asked Piper. "Oh you'll see. In the mean time. Good seeing you all. Leo remember it was never your fault. He died and came back because he loves you. His place alway's was as your side with you." Said Madik disappearing. "I liked him. Kind of eldery but not as pompous." Said Piper. "Yeah he's pretty down to earth. Drake thank you. I know you are but are not him. Just thank you." Leo teared and Drake hugged him. "He loved you Leo. Never forget." Drake said hugging him. **

**In the morning Oran woke up with Megan and took her downstairs when he phased. "Should you phase after all the magical strain from yesterday?" Asked Megan. "Oh I'm fine. It's helps to practice my power's. With the babies if I don't they go wacky. Plus it' would take me forever to get down those stairs with my swelled feet.' He said and she laughed. "Well lets find something to eat.' megan said walking him in the kitchen where Chris and Drake sat. "hey you two.' Oran said sitting and Megan went to making him breakfast. "What's Megan here for?" Asked Drake. "She needs to talk to you later.' Oran said. "What about?" He asked. "No Drake in private. It's a sensitive matter." Oran said and he nodded and Megan smiled her thanks. "Oh we got a visitor last night. Oh and Drake show him.' Chris said and Drake orbed out and in behind Oran kissing his neck. "Ok that's kind of weird. Cause we have something else to tell you guys. Megan show them." Oran said and she conjured a fire ball and tossed it in her hand. "How on earth did she get an upper level demonic power?" Asked Chris shocked. "Their not demonic. They came from one of your little bundles of power." Said Oran pointing to his belly. "Yeah I just touch him last night an dthe next thing I knew. I was throwing fire. I just said I wish i could be a witch to so I could help protect him and bam." Megan said. "try a spell." Oran said. "Ok. A time for everything and to everything it's place, Fix his place so he can stuff his face." Megan said and his plate appeared before him made. "Ok. Your a witch. Apparently I think one of them granted her a power or two. Or what if she already had the potential?" Asked Oran. "Possible. Latent witch jeans. Drake got his because surprise we are sleeping with our late reincarnated Uncle." Said Chris and they laughed. "How did I not see that coming?" Asked Oran giggling. "Great so now we can help." Megan smiled. "You'll need to be trained." Chris said. "I studied the book." Megan said. "You did?" Asked Oran smiling. "Yeah." She smiled. "Ok. As soon as my pregnancy is over we'll start your defense training." Oran promised. "Cool." Megan smiled and hugged him. "How come you like him yet you torture me?" Asked Drake. "Your a Boob. he's a prince." She said shrugging and Drake rolled his eyes while Oran winked at her and she smiled back. **


End file.
